


On The Same Level

by Milflover07



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milflover07/pseuds/Milflover07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera admits to have been jealous at the most unexpected time, which leads to Joan finding out about her feelings and fighting her own. But she will find that hurting Vera is like sticking a fork in her own hand under the table while trying not to flinch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because this time, it was Vera...

Vera went into Joan’s office to discuss a few things right after the staff meeting regarding “the Jodie Spiteri matter.” “Hopefully we’ll know who left the pencil there and what their motive was. I trust you Vera. These incidents cannot keep on happening. I blame Bridget Westfall.

\- For a lack of competence?

Careful with her choice of words, Joan tilted her head to the side, and looking at Vera, rectified: “of _vigilance_. Oh I don’t doubt that she’s very capable, but I’m not sure she belongs in a correctional facility,” she added with a sly smile.

-Unfortunately it was the board’s decision.  

-Yes, not mine. But I am merely suggesting that in this matter, she’s as much to blame as anyone else. It’s ironic when you think the board sent her to “monitor” the rate of such potential unfortunate events and make sure they wouldn’t occur. But let’s not give them anymore reason to interfere, shall we? A prison needs to be controlled from the inside, and that implies that _we,_ that is you and me, remain in control, because we know how this prison works better than anyone else. Yes?

-Of course. You can count on me to ensure that.

-Good.

Vera couldn’t help wanting to stick around. She hoped her radio would stay mute for a little while longer, for she didn’t want to leave the governor’s office. Sitting at her desk and going through some paperwork, Joan felt Vera’s gaze on her. Vera, who was standing close to the door, desperate for more time to spend on and off duty with her mentor, thought of something to add quickly: “Umm, about the budget? You were right, nothing to worry about.” Vera bit her lip at the pointlessness of her own remark, while the governor only displayed a casual smile before checking the CCTV cameras again. Not giving up yet, Vera added “I’m sure we’ll beat it into next month.” Not thinking of anything else to say, for what seemed like the longest quiet thirty seconds, she stared blankly at the governor, who despite her efforts to ignore Vera could not concentrate on her work with her staring at her like this. “Was there anything else?” _Good, she doesn’t sound annoyed yet_ , Vera thought. “Umm, no.” Feeling bold, she pushed her luck: “Actually governor?

-Yes Vera?

-Yesterday, with Anderson?

Raising an eyebrow, Joan waited, not sure about what to expect.  “I-I was there...”

-Yes?

-I-I guess I was... intrigued?

Pretending to be busy with her paperwork again, Joan barely looked up at her. “Oh yes? How so?”

-The...  ice cream? What was that about? You’re not playing favorites are you?

After a few seconds, Joan sighed then looked up, smiling dangerously at Vera, who was gaining more confidence.

“You may or may not know this Vera, but even as governor, there are exceptions where I find myself granting certain requests, in case of special needs.”

-Such as?

 _Aren’t we feeling bold indeed._ Sighing again, and this time clearly annoyed at the sudden interrogatory, Joan explained:“Anderson has had it tough on her lately, after all she is pregnant.”

-So you thought of... ice cream?

Displaying another fake smile to cover up the fact that her patience was running thin, she answered: “Choc-chip, and it was Warner’s suggestion. Think of it as a reward for her good behaviour the last couple of weeks. Anything else?”

-I’m-I’m sorry... it’s just that-don’t you think it might make the others suspicious, or jealous? It could undermine her safety.

-Jealous?

-I am just the nosy type. Forget I asked.

-Are you?

-Well I mean... I have to be, it’s part of my job, to be as less clueless as possible about what’s going on and-

“I meant,” Joan interrupted her and paused, before specifying, “jealous.”

Lips parted as in shock, Vera felt caught off guard as her eyes tried to look into hers then away then back at the governor. Joan didn’t let go. “Are you? I mean is this really about your concern that other inmates might find out about my momentary lapse of generosity with Anderson? Or is it about you? And your constant need for my approval and attention? I’m sorry Vera I just don’t see what you’re trying to accomplish here? I mean if you disagree with me, you might as well say it now. And yet somehow I’m reading more into it. Have I-done something that’s offended you?"

Vera thought for a moment, and looking at the floor said “yes,” with no indication that she had completely gathered her thoughts yet.

When no explanation followed, Joan, who had no more patience whatsoever, asked her in a mocking tone: “Just ‘yes’?”

-I mean, to answer your previous question, yes, I was-I-I am jealous, I suppose?

Joan had asked, for the sake of watching Vera’s facial expression decompose, that’s all. But rather than amused, the governor was amazed at the unexpected response, and stared back, lips parted herself, deciphering nothing but pure honesty, and hurt, in Vera’s expectant eyes. Joan decided to regain her composure and not weaken on this, but she was unsure about how to handle her current emotions. The silence being unbearable in her current vulnerable state, Vera said “sorry, governor, I know, it’s weird.” She saw Joan barely able to suppress a smile, and understood. “But somehow, you knew.”

Both were smiling at this point. “Knew _what_ Vera?

 _What a fucking player. “_ No, don’t give me that.”

Joan knew, and Vera knew she knew, and that made Vera as clever as Joan, and that made Joan smile even more at the thought. Suddenly, experiencing weird tingling sensations that worried her, she crossed her legs and asked: “and how do you explain that you felt this way?”, nervous about the answer that would follow.

“I suppose, the last time I saw you so gentle and... _caring_ , was when you came at my place and brought me dinner. This caught me by surprise, and I just-”

-Yes?

-I suppose I have... other feelings as well?

-Which are?

-You know.

Joan’s narrowed eyes studied her. She knew indeed, but now more than ever. And it made her happy, truly happy. She wanted to smile at this, but fought the urge really hard. She’d gone from annoyed, to extremely annoyed and impatient, to happy, within minutes. That woman was responsible for the rollercoaster of emotions she was going through. But then the voice in her head issued a red alert, telling her she shouldn’t lower her guard over this. So Joan leant back on her chair, crossed her fingers, looked down at them and back up, only to give Vera a cold stare.

The awkward silent pause caused Vera’s smile to be replaced by a worried and nervous expression, as soon as the corner of joan’s lips twitched in a mischievous way. She then broke the silence: “Vera, I don’t know what to say.”

Vera was going to be sadly disappointed if she was hoping for a mutual confession of romantic feelings. Joan was not ready to unveil her true feelings and go down to the same level of vulnerability as her deputy. She had too much to lose. Being on top meant that the only way was down and to maintain her position, she had to stand tall and strong while the others felt their knees weaken and fell on them. She still needed to have the upper hand here. “I appreciate your honesty, but maybe you need to... look into these _issues_ , with a professional? Someone who could really help. It would be more, _appropriate_. A session or two with Miss Westfall would do it, yes? She’s only here for the inmates but I’m sure she’ll make an exception for you?”

Humiliated, an open-mouthed Vera stared at her for a few seconds, not saying anything, before nodding her head quickly and running outside, shutting the door behind her. Ashamed, she thought to herself, ‘I should’ve known better,’ and carried on in the corridor, wiping a tear quickly when she saw Linda Miles coming from the opposite direction.

It wasn’t the first time someone left her office defeated, but for the first time, Joan didn’t feel like she’d won anything. This time, she felt broken too. Why was that? Why was she not enjoying this? She had kept her calm, she’d said all the right things, nothing compromising that betrayed her. And yet, she felt rotten inside. Why why why why? With every questioning thought, she found herself reaching the same conclusion over and over: Vera. Because this time, it was Vera. She’d hurt Vera... again! She felt as rotten after the riot, and now, she had to correct a mistake that shouldn’t be seen as one. She would go to her, when off duty. What mattered was that she remained professional at work. But showing her softer side one evening when the both of them are off duty could only straighten her relationship and ensure better working relations in the long run.


	2. A lot to make up for...

Vera was out of breath. She’d been running from out of Joan’s office and passed the staff lunchroom. Fletch, curious about why she was in such hurry, tried his best to follow her and limped his way to the stairs, where he found her sitting and sobbing. “Vera?”

The deputy was all curled up and leant against the wall on her side. She was a mess but didn’t care much. Fletch had seen her in far more embarrassing situations before. Besides she’d seen him in his worst times too, and right now, she couldn’t tell which one of them was the most miserable.

Slowly, he went to sit awkwardly next to her on the same step, and offered her a tissue. Vera took it and wiped her tears off but didn’t look at him. A dry “thanks” escaped her lips. She wasn’t in the mood for a conversation. Not anymore.

“Vera? I saw you leaving Ferguson’s office. What has she done now?”

-You don’t know anything. Just-just leave me alone. Please, Fletch, just leave me.

-What’s the matter?

-Nothing! I’m fine.

-I know what she’s like, she’s not right. She has issues. You deserve better than this.

-I said I’m fine.

-You’re not.

-No no _you_ ’re not Fletch! Look at you! I’m-I’m sorry.

She raised her gaze to look at him. He was staring back with a puzzled expression on his face.

“I deserve every bit. I put you in your misery, and I’m responsible for whatever mess I put myself in. So don’t feel sorry for me.”

-What do you mean?

-No no I deserve this. I am a very-

She paused, before adding “a very stupid and naive pupil, and a sad excuse for a colleague, let alone a friend.”

Joan Ferguson, who’d tried to forget all about her deputy’s last visit but had failed miserably, interrupted her current read of reports and glanced at her screen, searching for Vera. She spotted her with Fletch, and instantly zoomed in while narrowing her eyes.

“What are you doing tonight?”

-What?

-Maybe you could drop by at my place, or I yours?

Vera’s tears had dried off and she stared at him, looking either confused or disgusted at the proposition, one could not tell... “What for?”

-I could cook up something nice.

He put his hand on her knee, which made both women wince. “Then maybe we could-”

Vera quickly removed his hand. Joan, who was practically glued to her video screen, was concentrated on watching Vera’s every move, waiting to see where this was going. But she would be pleased to find that it wasn’t going to go any further.

-No no no Fletch. Thanks, but I’d rather be on my own tonight. I think I have... the flu.

She stood up, awkwardly giving him the handkerchief back, and thanked him one last time before fixing her skirt—which made Joan lick her upper lip at the sight, she was enjoying the view—as well as her hair, and getting back to work.

Once Vera was gone and Fletch was left alone on his step, staring out into space in his vegetative-looking state, Joan smiled and started flattering herself that this was a sign, or rather evidence of Vera’s unconditional loyalty. Guilt brought her back though, and she realized she had a lot to make up for, and that her deputy’s discipline and submissiveness were not to be taken for granted at this point. Her pupil had already grown in confidence, more than she wanted to admit it; she even had developed ‘an attitude’ that emerged from time to time. And although she was still very fragile and accustomed to taking hits, she knew Vera to be resilient and strong when she needed to be. After all, she was the deputy, and she’d been through quite an ordeal during the last riot. Yet she’d recovered fast, and let’s not forget that whole thing with her mother. No Vera was not to be underestimated.


	3. Both Insane

Vera held her tears until she was home. Those were tears of anger rather than of pain. She was mad at herself, hated herself for opening up to her boss today. And now, every hope she had for a relationship that transcended their professional one was ruined. Entertaining the idea that Joan still respected her let alone considered her as a friend, was “preposterous,” after her “inappropriate and daring confession,” she thought. She took off her jacket, loosened up her tie, and let herself fall on the couch with a look of realization across her face. “I’m disgusting and pathetic. Mum was right all along,” she thought out loud.

Looking outside the window, she decided that if there was one thing she knew, it was that it would be a long night and one she didn’t wish to spend alone. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

Her fridge was almost empty. With all that occupied her mind lately, her health condition, her job, Joan... she had forgotten to do her grocery shopping and other things that she used to do when Rita was alive, including the cleaning. Now that no one required her full attention at home, she felt no need for order, and chaos seemed like a luxury she was finally granted.

She searched under the sink for a snack and instead found a bottle of vodka. She remembered that it was Fletch who’d brought it on their last romantic evening, “or whatever that was,” she thought. Without hesitating as much as her usual _sane_ self would, she quickly opened the bottle and poured herself a drink. Not familiar with the taste of pure alcohol in her mouth, she added some soda and sipped from her glass taking short breaks between each wincing gulp. Pleased with herself for not gagging, she finished her drink, and then reached out for her phone to dial a number. “Hello? I know it’s late, but does your offer still stand?”

The next glass was easier on her tongue as she went for more refills once she’d gotten over the bad taste and felt acquainted with it. She heard the doorbell ring and put the vodka aside, behind the microwave... a reflexive move. A few minutes later, she found herself seated at the table with Fletch, eating some of his cooking. Not finishing her plate though, she started laughing nervously while holding the glass of wine he’d brought to accompany their meal. “Vera, you alright?” She couldn’t help giggling. She said “yes, thanks Fletch, I feel great actually! It was a real shitty day, you know?”, and went on laughing hysterically. Followed by Fletch’s uncertain eyes, she stood and went to finish drinking on the couch, spilling a little wine on her shirt as she sat. “Oops! I spilled some. I think I ought to change into something more hmm comfortable. Don’t you?” With a grin, she put her glass on the coffee table in front of her and unbuttoned her shirt. Letting her hair down seductively, all the while turning to face him, she asked “could you bring me one of my pajama shirts please? Second drawer. Or any would do.” Open-mouthed, he glanced at her in her open shirt, which allowed a glimpse of her black lace bra, before nodding and climbing up the stairs as fast as his damaged leg permitted him.

Vera sat there on the couch, grinning playfully at herself, trying to convince herself that this illusion of happiness would suffice for a while. But then the doorbell rang again. Startled from her daydreams and wondering who could be visiting at two in the morning, Vera managed herself up on her feet, and walked slowly to the door. Not cautious for a second, she didn’t bother to check that it was no robber or serial killer before opening it. She was more concerned about bringing her glass of wine along. The strap of her bra slid off her left shoulder and both arms were exposed as the white open shirt was lowered to her elbows. Vera was barely able to find her balance. Tipsy at the least, she turned the doorknob and pulled, using it as support to stand in an upright position. She gasped at the sight of Joan standing on her doorstep, but clearly was not as in shock as the governor was to find her so... exposed! “Gov-governor?”

-Vera, I-

-What are you doing here?

There was no trace of displeasure in Vera’s tone. “What a nice surprise?”

Joan, unable to form a sentence, couldn’t help but to gaze at the sight before her. She feasted her eyes with Vera’s naked shoulders, her little breasts covered by the thin black material, and that firm abdomen, that cute little navel in the middle of a pool of sweat on her smooth perfect skin. She licked her lips, thinking she was dreaming. She had had fantasies of Vera in a similar stance before, but never expected the real thing. Vera looked incredibly sexy. Caught between surprise and arousal, Joan bit her lower lip, and then finally spoke. “I’m sorry Vera, I know it’s late, I just thought I’d come to check on you. I saw the lights from outside I assumed you could be bothered. I see you’re... indisposed,” she said, staring down at Vera’s chest. Vera, as if not realizing it until now, turned the same shade of red as the stain on her shirt as she understood how she’d just presented herself to her boss. She instantly tried to cover herself, holding her shirt together with her right hand and the glass of wine in the other. “You’re drunk.” Vera considered this. “I suppose I am,” she said, chuckling, while Joan offered a small smile, gazing at her like a predator. Vera looked so appealing and fascinating to her right now. Vulnerable and fragile, but not the helpless little mouse she regarded her as. This was a naughtier version of the Vera who was already the object of her desire. Then Joan heard heavy irregular steps and her facial expression decomposed when she saw Mister Fletcher, standing at the end of the corridor, between the kitchen and what used to be Rita’s room. “Him? What is Mister Fletcher doing here?”

All evening, Joan Ferguson had been replaying the day’s events in her head, as she had not returned home. She’d stayed at work, toying with the idea of visiting Doreen in her cell to forget about Vera, but could not get over what she’d told her. It triggered something in her that she had come to acknowledge as secret desire for her deputy. Vera consumed her thoughts, and that’s why she needed to see her. Knowing that ever since Rita’s passing, Vera was no longer an early sleeper, Joan thought she’d pay her a visit. And now that she had, and that Vera looked so gloriously hot, Mathew Fletcher was ruining everything once again. He walked his way up to them and came right behind Vera, his hands circling her waist, making her feel tense and want to wriggle uncomfortably. But seeing Joan’s reaction to his gesture only made Vera want to enhance the jealousy she saw in her boss’ eyes. So she let her hand rest on Fletch’s, on top of her naked belly. Joan’s eyes had fire in them. “With all due respect, it’s none of your business,” he said, defiantly. Speechless, Vera glanced at the both of them, worried that they might get physical. The mind altering substance in her system though, made her appreciate the entertaining side to their verbal quarrel.

“You better watch your tone with me Mister Fletcher. I see you’ve recovered surprisingly well. You should be ashamed of yourself for taking advantage of a co-worker.

Vera tried to explain something but Fletch pushed Vera to the back with one arm and addressed the governor with a defying tone: “you need to leave now.” He tried shutting the door, but was taken aback by Joan’s strength as she hit the door, keeping it open. Joan was furious. The corner of her mouth twitched as she gave Fletcher a look that said “I’m challenging you now to stand in my way.” Suddenly she spoke very calmly, in a low and authoritative voice. “No. You. nee-d. to leave. now.”

A little freaked out, he just stared at her and squinted. He looked at Vera, who was extremely aroused, and pleased for some reason. She tried to hide it as best as she could, biting her lip, and patted Fletch’s arm. “Fletch, it’s okay I got this.”

-Vera, what does she want from you?

-Fletch! Fletch, please go?

-What? You’re asking _me_ to leave Vera? Why?

-Please, just-just go. I’ll talk to you later.

He waited a few seconds, hoping she wasn’t being serious, but seeing that she was, he hit the wall just above Vera’s head, and yelled “Fuck!” He made his way passed the governor and said “I’m done. I resign. Do whatever you want, you’re insane. You’re both insane.”

Joan ignored him and regained her composure. The corner of her mouth twitched upward. She was pleased with herself. She remembered Vera’s current state and took time to look at her. Vera was also pleased, and was smiling, she noted. Contemplating her from the bottom up, she noticed that Vera was barefoot and was still wearing her uniform skirt. What now? She wanted to pin her down and fuck her right there on the floor. “Would you like to come in?”, Vera offered, teasingly. Joan crossed her arms and studied her mockingly, slightly moving her head from side to side. “I’m disappointed in you Vera.” She walked passed Vera who shut the door. Her smile grew wider once the governor could not see. Then Joan turned around, catching a glimpse of it, and rudely took the glass of wine from her hand. “Hey, that’s mine!”

-Vera, Vera, Vera. What shall I do with you?

Followed by her deputy, Joan went to the kitchen and spotted the bottle of vodka as she emptied the rest of Fletcher’s wine in the sink. She raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Vera, who was now seated at the counter, with a silly smile across her face.

“Mixing vodka AND wine on an empty stomach? Really Vera? I knew you to act against your better judgement on occasions, but making yourself sick with this drinking is beneath you. And around that man!” She raised her voice. “I mean he already took advantage of you once!” Vera’s expression turned to wonder and amusement. Hearing Joan talking like that, like she was jealous, also turned her on. Joan’s features softened and she sighed. Coming closer, she sat at the opposite end and reached out to put her hand over Vera’s, which rested on the counter, before continuing her lecture. “These incidents cannot be put on the account of your inexperience anymore, Vera. You mus-t learn to be more careful.” Vera considered this, unsure of Joan’s intentions. “But, he hasn’t done anything. He was nice. We-

-He’s not-

Joan squeezed Vera’s hand hard, before rolling her eyes as she stated “he’s-not the right person for you, Vera.”

-Hold on, we were just having a nice meal. It was meaningless.

-Oh yes? Making you drunk so he could have his way with you is hardly meaningless.

-He’s helpless! He’s still recovering from the accident! Besides that’s what _you_ would do.

-What’s that?

She noticed Vera’s other hand had shifted from her forehead down to her eyes. She was now crying. Joan lowered Vera's arm and took both her hands in hers, stroking them gently. “That’s what you would do. What you always do. Manipulating me! Playing games with me. He’s not the master manipulator you are!”

Vera removed her hands from Joan’s and stood. She wiped her tears and went on. “And just for the record, you don’t get to tell me whom I can sleep with, governor.”

-Vera, I-

-No I don’t even know why we’re having this conversation. You might be the governor but this isn’t Wentworth or your office. This is my home, and I’m sorry if I have disappointed you, but if I want to fool around, drink, or date a colleague, it’s my business. I have spent enough of my life as it is being judged and ordered around, and I don’t need nor deserve this right now.

-You’re being childish and ridiculous. You’re pissed.

-And I get to be whatever I want in my house!

Vera stood and paced around the kitchen, while Joan looked at her, both amazed and outraged. Vera stopped herself, turning away from her boss as she said “you tell me I need counselling, but you are quite a case yourself you know that? Threatening Fletch all the way here, lecturing me about things that don’t concern you, I mean... you literally keep humiliating me, you enjoy making me feel worthless, then you do these things like showing up at my place acting all considerate and jealous, and-you know, maybe Fletch is not the right person for me, but at least he’s right about one thing.” Vera turned around to face Joan, a little startled to see that she wasn’t sitting anymore and was now standing a few inches away from her, taller, more intimidating, with a furious look plastered all over her twitching face. But that didn’t stop Vera, who was on a roll. She said sharply, “you _are_ insane!”

And there was the glorious sound of Joan’s naked hand slapping across Vera’s face. She felt the tingling sensation all right, and it had left a red mark that would turn into a bruise had Joan’s hand been gloved. Vera covered her reddened cheek and gasped. She raised her eyes to meet with Joan’s. Joan was still boiling with anger, and grinned maliciously at her, trembling from the need she’d felt to hurt Vera, a few seconds ago now.

Vera, still covering her left cheek, managed not to cry or appear weak as she said “is that how you get off?” Vera had chosen to be snarky over this... _bold move_. She was now waiting for an answer, but none came. Joan’s reaction was to freeze, and then smirk, narrowing her eyes. “Pff,” she offered, pretending she wasn’t impressed. Vera’s hand fell from her face, and she studied her governor. She smiled lightly. “You can mock me all you want. Actually this is pretty funny, quite ridiculous. My boss hitting me in my own house should make me feel abused, pathetic, but the worst part is, I enjoyed it. Maybe that’s how _I_ get off, maybe not. I’m even more confused now. Thanks to you,” she finished, staring into Joan’s unfathomable eyes. Joan hadn’t given her enough credit. Vera could be unpredictable, deliciously so. “Mmm,” Joan let out and brought her tingling hand up her own face, wiping her own smirk off of it as she turned away, mumbling. “You think you know me, you think you know what it feels like, to be consumed by desire, _real_ desire for someone? To feel perverted?” Joan made a few steps in the opposite direction of Vera and crossed her arms, facing the wall as she went on. “You think all I have to offer, when I am not cold and condescending, is this. You think I’m a monster, a freak, that I enjoy hurting-hurting you for-I-” Vera came closer and put her hand on Joan’s shoulder. “No, no Joan, that’s not what I think.” Joan moved away from under Vera’s touch, not wanting Vera to see the tear that was streaming down her cheek. “Well maybe you should Vera, I am, I’m a freak!”

Vera reached out for Joan again, wanting to argue, but she started feeling sick. She grasped at Joan’s arm. “Vera?”

-I-I think I’m going to be sick.


	4. You can rely on me from now on

Vera let go of Joan’s arm and ran up to the bathroom. She threw up for about 3 minutes there, then cleaned her face up, took a quick shower, secretly hoping Joan would join her, although that was unlikely. For all Joan knew, she was throwing up all over the floor.

Vera brushed her teeth and wore another set of black lace. She took the blue silk nightgown with long sleeves that hung behind the door and put it on. The nightgown was short and barely covered her ass. Her perky breasts’ nipples were erect against the black lace of her bra and there were drops of water that hadn’t dried up on her flat, shiny stomach. She knew she looked hot as hell in it, and somehow still hoped to seduce Joan with it, if she hadn’t left yet...

Ten minutes later, she joined her boss in the living room. Joan was sitting on the armrest of the couch. She looked more rested, Vera noted. Joan saw her and took time to appreciate the sight. “You look lovely. Feeling better?”, Joan asked, holding a glass of water. Vera’s face turned red as she nodded. Joan patted on the couch, motioning Vera to come sit right beside her. “Come, sit next to me,” she said, smiling nicely. Vera did as she was told, and Joan handed her the glass from which Vera awkwardly sipped. She watched with interest as Vera drank up. "You know Vera, there's no need to be jealous of... _Doreen_ , or any other inmate or member of the staff. She reminds me of someone who was special, that's all. She's not her but-it makes it easier to not miss that person. But you, _you_ are special, Vera. I hope you know that." Vera gulped loudly, staring up at Joan with round eyes. As soon as Vera finished drinking, Joan took the glass and put it on the coffee table. She noticed that Vera had taken her head in her hands and asked “headache?” Vera winced but dismissed the pain. “Oh I’m sure it will pass.” A worried and guilty expression across her face, Joan reached out for Vera’s shoulders and applied pressure to reposition her. “Here, lie down,” she said, and Vera, amazed, did as she was told, putting her head on Joan’s lap while she lied down on the couch, with her eyes shut and one hand on her forehead. Joan started massaging her shoulders, which made Vera moan. “You like that?”

-Hmm hmm.

They remained liked this for 2 quiet minutes—except for the moans Vera failed to supress—before Joan spoke again. “I am-I’m sorry I hit you, Vera.” Vera looked up. “I’m not,” she said joyfully, then shut her eyes again, enjoying the massage. “When I saw you on my doorstep, I thought you’d come to tell me I was fired or something.

-What?

-I was convinced that after I told you I had feelings for you, that you’d- but instead you come here, and give me a massage. What do you want from me?

Joan was listening intently. Vera’s question was an honest one, and carried no anger in it. But she chose to answer it by another one. “Were you planning on being intimate with Mister Fletcher?”

-Why do you ask?

Joan stopped what she was doing, and went to sit next to Vera, who straightened up. Joan sighed and locked eyes with her, leaning forward, hovering over her a little, until her face was just within an inch, and whispered “he’s not right for you, we’ve established that. I think-we both understand each other, more than you realize.” Joan put her cheek against Vera’s as she whispered in her ear “I want the same thing you do,” making Vera shiver. Vera wanted her to kiss her so bad, but somehow she thought this was a trick of some kind. She was testing her, to see if she could resist, if she had control over her emotions. She stiffened at the thought of disappointing her boss and being mocked at again. “Plea-please stop,” she tried to get away from her grasp, But Joan was now squeezing her arms, holding her still. “Stop what, Vera?”

-T-touching me.

-Isn’t that what you want? You told me so yourself. You want me.

-I-I-

-What are you afraid of?

Joan kissed Vera’s neck. Vera’s lips parted, and she gasped. Joan smirked, and stared back at Vera who’d shut her eyes again. She whispered “what do you think about when he fucks you?”

Vera managed a “he does _not_ -” but gasped when Joan grabbed both her breasts and felt the hard nipples through her bra.

Joan squeezed hard, making her moan. Joan smiled then leaned a little forward as she whispered “I don’t believe you,” making sure Vera felt her cool breath on her face. Vera arched back, and Joan circled her neck with one hand, the other still squeezing Vera’s right boob. Vera put her hand over Joan’s at that moment, pressing it wrapped around her breast, while Joan pressed her thigh down against Vera’s pelvis. “You think about me don’t you? Tell me Vera. Am I always- somewhere around, in a corned of the room, watching, as he pounds you harder and harder?”

Vera tried to rise up a little but Joan forcefully pinned her shoulder down with her free hand, then traced along Vera’s arm to hold her wrist tightly and bring it above Vera’s head, stilling her with a solid grip. Seeing the instant fear and arousal that reflected in Vera’s eyes made Joan lick her lips with appetite. Still massaging Vera’s breast, descending a little lower to the stomach, then up again, she went on. “You have... such a beautiful body, Vera. Does he tell you that? What happens, when you’re both sweaty and he’s saying your name, asking you to come for him? _Vera, Vera_... I bet you’re searching for me, for my presence, calling for me. You don't say his name. You say mine. You so desperately want me to be there, to watch you. Don’t you Vera?”

Vera tried to decipher Joan’s penetrating gaze. Joan’s hands loosened their grip and slid Vera’s nightgown off her arms, gently, as she kissed her way up Vera’s pulsing point, her jawline. She tossed the white material aside, and gazed down at Vera. She let one hand trail down Vera’s thigh. “Say it, you need me.”

-Don’t-

-You want me, inside you.

Vera’s response came out as a moan and she instantly covered her own mouth, trying hard not to succumb to her desire. “Don’t be embarrassed,” Joan said reassuringly, taking Vera’s hand from her face, to settle it behind her own neck. “You can trust me, rely on me.” Vera wanted to, more than anything, but she knew it hadn’t always been the truth. _How?_ , she thought.

Joan felt Vera squirm a little, so she put all her weight on the small craving body, lying on top of Vera. Vera’s chin came right on top of the governor’s bosom, and the cold sensation of Joan’s uniform metal buttons digging in the skin of her belly and sternum made Vera moan once more. “I know,” Joan said softly between kisses on Vera’s shoulder and collarbone. “It’s okay. You want this. There’s no need in pretending otherwise.”

-Oh Joan...

 _Hell yes! Of course I do, but is this real? I won’t stand the thought of you deceiving me once more. II'll simply die f you're playing me and don't mean any of  this,_  she thought.

Vera turned her head away, and crossed her legs, which didn’t escape the governor. To that, Joan harshly forced her legs apart with her firm hands, making Vera gasp in astonishment, and stilled her legs spread with her own knees, straddling Vera.

“Alright Miss Bennett,” Joan licked her lips. “Shall we proceed?”

-P-please, Joan.”

Joan cupped her chin and forced her to look at her. “Please, gov’na.”

Vera repeated. “Please, governor?”

-Please what, Miss Bennett? Are you begging me to stop? Or do you want me to touch you?

Joan pulled at her hair, waiting for Vera’s answer. “Say it!”

-I-I-please, don’t stop. I don’t want you to stop. I’m begging you.

Joan smiled and kissed her sensually, deeply, slowly. Vera wrapped her arms around Joan’s neck, using it as support to rise up a little, and kissed Joan back, this time more hungrily, tongues intertwined, until they were both breathless. Joan withdrew, and traced with her finger tips along Vera’s abdomen, circling her navel, gazing at her body open like a flower, then up again, making eye contact. Vera put her hands on Joan’s shoulders and squeezed. She noticed Vera’ worried expression, felt her tense up, both in anticipation and apprehension, as her hand went further down to rest on her pelvis. “Don’t be afraid, Miss Bennett, I will be gentle, for now.” _One lesson at the time_ , Joan thought. She raised Vera’s skirt up to her thighs, revealing damp panties. _So wet_ , she thought with a grin. Joan wanted to snatch it and rip it off, but remembered what Vera had said earlier, that she would be the kind to take advantage of her. So Joan thought Vera deserved to be teased, even denied of her release, or at least of some of it. With her hand, she traced along Vera’s damp lips through the wet material, making Vera moan, then found her clit and pressed down on it with her index and major fingers, massaging it in a circular motion. “Ahh, oh God, Jo-Govern-” Joan was kissing Vera again. Vera bit down on Joan's lower lip and moaned in her mouth as she started climaxing soon.  
She came fast, and Joan broke her kiss, thinking it was too easy, but not unsatisfying to her. Joan moved away from Vera then stood. Not facing her, a now stoic Joan fixed her hair, followed by Vera’s confused and expectant gaze, then heard Vera plead “Joan, why did you stop?” She turned around to look at Vera, then checked her watch. "It’s... well five in the morning, Miss Bennett. We have to go to work. I know you were expecting to be fired, but you’re still my deputy, and I hope you know, you can’t take today off.

Vera didn’t move. “Well, aren’t you gonna get dressed? Come on,” Joan said, sounding amused. Vera blinked a little and stammered out, “umm, y-yes governor! Sorry,” then quickly stood up and ran up the stairs. Joan knew the effect she’d had on Vera and how it’d left her craving for more. The smirk across her face was carrying both her pride and mischief, as she shouted to Vera upstairs, “be ready in 5 minutes Vera! We’ll take my car. And if anyone asks, you had a flat tire and no spare. I picked you up on the road.”

-Oh alright. Sure governor!

-Oh and Vera, make sure you come by my office at the end of your shift today. I’ll have... something for you,” Joan said, similing evilly, before heading outside to wait in the car.


	5. Soothing each other

The eagerly awaited moment finally came after a 12-hour shift for both the deputy and the governor. Joan waited nervously in her office, pacing around, watching throughout the window, thinking about what her first move or first word would be when her lover— _was Vera her lover yet?_ —would cross the door. _Any minute from now_ , she mused.

She looked at her watch for the third time within the same minute. What was the young woman doing? She should be on her way to her office if not already down the hall by now. She gazed at the CCTV. Soon she heard somebody knocking. Ignoring the heavy pounding in her chest, she gathered herself together and pretended to be reading a file.

“Come in,” she said calmly.

Vera came in and shyly—or rather cautiously—shut the door behind her, as if not to disturb her.  They had to be discreet. Vera was aware that they would have to hide some of the excitement and familiarity that transpired between the two of them whenever they were at work. She knew how important that was to Joan, without her saying it blatantly.

Pretending to have her focus elsewhere, Joan put some folders aside and raised her gaze to meet Vera’s. Smiling, she asked, “How was your shift? Uneventful I hope?”

Vera smiled back. Joan could see how it pleased the young woman to be alone in her presence again, and spotted a trace of mischief in her eyes. Yet she could tell that her deputy had had a rough day by how tired she looked. That was not unusual, considering the long shifts they pulled, but today was particularly exhausting because neither of them had gotten any sleep in 36 hours. The night before had been quite heated after Matthew Fletcher's departure and each woman kept replaying the events in their minds all day, exchanging looks and mischievous smiles in the corridors. Although today Joan's looks carried a little more affection and admiration of their own for Vera. Something new to the both of them—more equal.  
  
During her long career in corrections, Joan had never seen someone more hardworking and trustworthy than Vera. She had even more respect for her now knowing what she had to put up with outside of work, and how she’d managed to keep hold on her life and keep it organized— _in her own way_ —despite the anguish she carried for the major part of her life. _Control was key_. Some of her flaws would still need correcting, if only for Vera’s sake. But deep down, Joan didn’t wish for Vera to change. Was she falling in love yet?

“It was fine. But my back feels sore,” Vera said while resting a hand on her lower back as she walked towards Joan’s desk and undid her hair. Joan licked her lips at the sight of Vera’s hips swaying elegantly and her hair moving along with her head from side to side. Vera put one hand on her desk and arched back, stretching it, while reaching for something small in her pocket with the other. “I found this snatch of heroin behind the kitchen stove as I was completing my walk around inspection,” she said proudly as she threw it on Joan’s desk in front of her. Joan’s mesmerized gaze was still fixated on Vera’s sexy looks.

“Good job,” she said trying to sound professional. A little tease could not hurt. “I’m impressed that they would still find ways to snuggle it although this time they should’ve found a stash more original. What’s wrong with your back and shoulders?”

Joan observed as Vera was self-massaging as well as wincing despite the initial look of pride on her face.

“Well as I was moving the furniture around looking for the stash I think I hurt my back or something.”

-Hmm.

Joan got up and made her way towards Vera. She stood behind her as she held Vera’s shoulders and pressed her lips on her hair. Smelling the sweet scent of Vera’s shampoo, she said softly, “Vera, you are too… _petite_ to move kitchen appliances around, especially ours. I would appreciate it if you would-“ Joan began as her hands circled Vera’s neck and glided down to her shoulders, slowly but firmly massaging. Vera moaned soflty. Satisfied, Joan continued, “-take the initiative to ask a guard for that in the future. Understood?”

-Hm hm.

-Good girl.

Joan left a quick kiss on Vera’s neck. “Now come. Sit in my chair.”

Joan guided Vera by the shoulders and gently pushed her down. “Relax, close your eyes, and wait for me.”

Joan went to shut the blinders and disappeared in the other communicating space of her office.

After a short while, Joan came back with a tray. “Here, open your eyes,” she said as she put it in front of Vera and went to sit on the other side of the desk. Vera looked at the tray before her. It had a cup of coffee ice cream with a scoop of cookie dough on top—her two favorite flavors. It looked rather appealing and strange altogether. There were pink flowers in a small vase next to it. The overall presentation was nice and colorful. Vera gasped with excitement at how lovely it looked and how cute Joan had been to prepare this. “Joan, for me? Wow that looks yummy!”  
-I know it’s your favorite. Enjoy it.

-Are you making fun of me for getting jealous over Doreen's choc-chip?

Joan giggled. "Not at all." She had fixed herself a drink and was sipping as she watched Vera. Reaching for the spoon, Vera spotted an envelope. “What’s this?”

Nervous, Joan hesitated. “Ha. You don’t have to open it now. You’ll find out later. Let’s just say it might just be what you need right now.”

-Oh, okay.

Once home after their debriefing session, Vera opened the envelope and found a reservation ticket as well as a card written from Joan’s hand. The ticket was a reservation for what looked like a spa or a massage parlour she had never heard about—not that she ever went to these sorts of places or took great care of herself. It read, “Salon _Vice des Dieux_ , for couples looking for stimulation, relaxation and special care.” Vera felt aroused at the thought of going to such a place with Joan, even if she didn’t quite exactly know what it implied. She opened her laptop that was next to her on the couch and googled it. Although she could not find any official website, she went through a series of 5-star reviews on forums where satisfied people mentioned the place. Her eyes grew wide as she read some of their experiences, new techniques that were still “taboo” in some countries but gaining in popularity within underground cultures. She couldn’t know for sure what they were talking about until she experienced it for herself.

Vera then took the card with Joan’s handwriting in it and read it:

“ _My Dear Vera,_

_I believe I may have found in you my glorious match?_

_I feel like exploring new things with you and watching you unfold like a delicate mysterious flower in my hands, as I mentor you in other aspects of your life. Who knows what we could both learn from each other in this journey, as I feel you already taught me much about myself. I now know that it’s okay to question my own principles from time to time._

_Last night has made me realized your true value and the meaning of our relationship. I know you were right about a lot of things. If anyone can help me see through my darkest hour and accept me for who I am, it is you. I promise you I will be reciprocating._

_If you feel up to the challenge, I would like for us to spend our Saturday afternoon at the Salon Vice des Dieux, an experience that will make you abandon yourself to your desires and your trust in me._

_Joan_ "

 

Smiling to herself, Vera put both the written card and the reservation ticket back in the envelope and went to put it in her bedside table. She knew she could text Joan or send her an email saying she accepted her proposition, but she thought it best to wait a few hours and let Joan languish a little. She would give her an answer tomorrow at work.

Vera put the alarm on her phone and went to bed.

* _20 minutes later_ *

Too excited to sleep, Vera reached for her phone. “The hell with it,” she said out loud.

Joan was brushing her teeth when she heard her cellphone vibrate. She rinsed her mouth and picked up her phone. The notification made her face lit up. It was a text from Vera:

“Looking forward to Saturday.  
Gnight xx”

Joan smiled, very pleased with herself. She wasn’t anxious about Vera’s long-waited answer anymore, but was anxious about making sure she didn’t disappoint her. She would have to make it a great experience for the younger woman. She texted back, “I’m glad. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams xx.” A minute later Vera replied: “They may just as well be *wink*”

They both went to bed with similar thoughts, fantasizing about Saturday which was only two days away… Joan had a clearer idea of the thrill it would be of course but Vera’s lack of expectation could only add to her own excitement. They would both have “ _sweet_ ” dreams tonight.


	6. Equal and worthy

Vera’s alarm didn’t have to go off this morning. At 5:30 she was up and ready to face her beloved Governor. And it seemed the butterflies she felt in her stomach were now feelings of pure excitement with no more trace of anxiety… for now. She could hardly wait till Saturday. She had many unanswered questions about the place Joan had chosen for their little getaway, but Vera wanted to prove that she trusted her enough to let her keep it a surprise and not spoil it.

Once in the parking lot of Wentworth, she had to stop herself from running past the gates when she thought she’d seen someone’s dark statuesque bun quickly disappearing behind a brick wall. _Breathe Vera._ _Don’t get overexcited you don’t want to trip and make a fool of yourself now._

She walked more slowly and waited before getting inside, trying to hide her giggles behind her best professional poker face. Once inside, she saw Joan retrieving her personal pen from her inside breast pocket and signing the desk sheets. How elegant she looked doing this simple gesture. _All in the details_.  

Vera moved forward to sign it as well and watched as Joan moved away to speak to another officer nearby. Sensing her presence, Joan quickly lost interest in what her interlocutor was telling her and slightly turned her head away to her deputy while nodding absentmindedly. Now eyeing Vera, she licked her lips at the sight of her delicate frame leaning against the counter.

Vera put the pen down and walked towards them. She first greeted Joan, and then turned her attention to the black haired person next to her. He was quite short but very muscular, and like Joan, had a fair skin tone that contrasted the darkness of his hair. “Ha. Miss Bennett. Meet our new recruit, Officer Ethan Blight, from Hopkins Correctional Centre. He will be replacing Mister Fletcher.”

Vera’s confused gaze turned into a smile as she shook his hand. “Hopkins? Isn’t that a good three hour drive from here?”

-That’s right, I’m actually moving in with my wife, we just got back from our honeymoon and we want to stay closer to her family here in Clayton. It all happened so quickly.

-Oh congratulations, how nice!

Joan noticed how friendly they already seemed with each other. _They have the same height_ , she mused. She’d think nothing of it in a few minutes, but Ethan seemed to be staring at Vera’s flushed face with genuine appreciation. Vera had very lovely facial features after all. One would have to be blind to not consider how aesthetically pleasing she was to look at. And there would be other people with great taste out there, working closely with her. Despite her being the only good match for Vera, she’d simply have to get used to it.

Joan firmly put a hand on Blight’s shoulder as if to pull him back a bit, and continued. “I was telling Mr. Blight all about your achievements as deputy here, he’s impressed.” Blight kept staring at Vera with a huge grin plastered on his face which not only annoyed Joan but also made her reconsider her decision to hire him to work here with Vera. “Yes, Governor Ferguson told me how you two have brought order and structure back into these walls, when both inmates and officers most needed it.” Giving a quick stare at Joan then looking back at Blight, Vera smiled and nodded, “yes we work well together. And with her as a mentor I guess I could only rise,” she added in a cute laughter, with a wink that did not escape Joan and made some of her lower body regions tingle. They were careful not to let too much familiarity transpire between them, but Joan couldn’t resist patting Vera’s arm as she added, “ow now come on. It’s teamwork, but you always had it in you, you just had to believe in yourself,” winking back at her. Now it was Ethan who sensed the obvious chemistry between the two women, who were now knowingly staring into each other’s eyes. Vera was blushing and biting her lips in a kinky manner, which made her look like the prohibited fruit. Joan’s gaze was both loving and naughty. She was quite turned on by their little display or whatever that was—she was proud of showing off Vera and wished they’d been alone for she would’ve laid Vera down and spread and tasted her on the entrance desk, claiming her like she deserved.

“Well t-then,” Blight started hesitantly, “Vera I’m sure you wouldn’t mind being _my_ mentor, I mean in the same way the Governor was to you?” Joan tried to stifle her sudden nervous coughing at that. _‘The same way? I don’t think so_ ,’ she thought to herself.  Blight went on, “that is—if you and Ms. Ferguson don’t mind, of course.” She stood closer to Vera and possessively put her hand on the small of her back, not giving her a chance to reply. “ _Miss_ Bennett and I have different roles than the rest of the staff, I’m sure each and every one in here will do their best to guide you and welcome you at Wentworth but it will all go very quickly from here. For anything to report or questions about the job, come to me. Understood?” she finished with a casual smile that quickly faded when Will Jackson came to register as well. With a colder tone she added, “now, we have work to do, so let’s head to our posts and I’ll meet you all for the staff meeting this afternoon to present you properly.” She let go of Vera and they all walked separate ways.

 

Everything went smoothly up until lunchtime hour for the inmates. Vera was called into the washroom with no indication of why, so she rushed there.

“Yes Ethan what is it? How come you’re here? Weren’t you assigned to the visitors’ room?”

-Yes, but I had to escort an inmate out to the washroom and I don’t know what to do with her. She locked herself up and she’s not answering.” Vera tried to assess the situation, looking from his face to the shut door where the inmate was hiding. “Who is it?”

-Jess Warner. I thought maybe a female officer could deal better with her.”

-And you couldn’t call Linda?

-Didn’t find her.

Vera positioned herself and knocked twice on the door. “Warner? Warner answer me. Jess? I just want to make sure you’re safe do you need anything?”

 

Joan who glanced at the CCTV quickly spotted Vera with Ethan in the bathroom and saw that they seemed to have a problem. She called on her radio. “Is everything under control Miss Bennett?”

-Governor we have a situation here.

-What’s going on?

-Jess Warner has locked herself up and has either passed out or is messing up with us.

-I’m sending one more officer your way. Do what you have to.

-Yes governor.

 

Vera and the officers managed to force the door open and what they saw was a very wasted woman barely able to form a sentence, who seemed to have been awoken by the noise. “Were you sleeping in there Warner?”

-Oh, hiii Missss Bennett. Whaat’s happenin?

The two male officers grabbed her. “Take her to medical,” Vera said, shaking her head with exasperation. Alone in the cubicle, she inspected it. She found no sign of drug use, no syringe, but she noticed some hair sticking from under the door, and some dirt on the wall behind the toilet, as if someone had crawled down to get out, not wanting to unlock the door but wanting to crawl underneath while pushing against the wall with their feet. Vera did not see any logic to that scenario but she’d make sense of it later while discussing with Joan. She joined the others to medical and dismissed them before Joan arrived.

Joan came to stand behind Vera, who was watching Warner through the window. Warner was rocking some virtual imaginary baby in her arms, mimicking motherly gestures.

Vera stood arm-crossed, bewildered. “She’s insane.”

Joan nodded with squinted eyes and asked, “Do we know what she used?”

-No, they are running some tests. I found nothing with her, nothing on her. It looked as though—no I don’t know.

-What, looked as though what?

-I have a theory but I’d rather we discuss it later in your office if you don’t mind.

The look on Vera’s face changed to a sweet yet sad expression as she stared at Warner. Joan slightly parted her lips, waiting for pensive Vera to say whatever she had on her mind. “Penny for your thoughts?” Vera barely smiled and kept staring at Warner. “Have you ever wanted children?” she asked. Taken aback by the question, Joan took some time watching Vera before responding. “I—I never really had—I never asked myself—there hasn’t been an opportunity,” she finally managed before returning the question. “Have you? _Do_ you, Vera?” Vera frowned as she reflected. “Oh, no, no. I don’t think so. Isn’t that sad?” Joan was a bit confused. If she wasn’t sad about not being a mother, then what was she sad about? “I don’t think it’s sad. I think it’s perfectly alright for you to not feel like most women do.”

-But maybe I’m selfish. Maybe I’m not worthy of someone’s love because of it. Maybe I’ll end up lonely like my mother always predicted I would.

Joan pursed her lips, understanding where this was coming from. Sighing, she tried to comfort her. “Having a child did not make your mother less selfish. Not every woman has the maternal instinct, Vera. But you have other very similar qualities.” Vera raised her gaze up to meet Joan’s, and asked with a very quiet voice, “like what?”

Joan swallowed hard. It was a difficult subject to her because it unraveled so many buried emotions and memories with Jianna. But she was seeing another vulnerable side of Vera, and not only was it breaking her heart out of nostalgia for her time with Jianna, it was also heart wrenching to witness Vera expressing her long-hidden psychological sufferings—thanks to her abusive mother… or father? There was so much either women still needed to learn about the other. So much they didn’t know and yet so much understanding between them at times. Joan affectionately let her hand rest on Vera’s shoulder while no one was watching. “I’ve seen you with the women, Vera, even with me, you’re much more patient than I am, you have—you have _empathy_.” Her voice faltered when she spoke that word. She caressed her deputy’s shoulder and let her hand travel up to her neck as she insisted. “You have _such_ great empathy for those who _deSperaTely_ need it, Vera.” Vera closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. Joan was letting her emotions get the better of her. “I reckon you’re not selfish, and deserve more than anyone to be loved. You don’t have to be alone, just because you don’t see yourself as a mother, _yet_. And who knows, maybe you will”—Vera also got lost in their moment and placed her own hand on top of Joan’s on her shoulder. “—once you meet someone who inspires you to, perhaps.” “Oh Joan,” Vera whispered. Joan smiled and gently raised her hand to cup Vera’s right cheek while caressing it. Vera opened her eyes and they were watery. They gazed at each other silently, until Vera whispered a “thank you.” ‘ _Two words of gratitude, which almost sound like a 3-word ‘I love you,’’_ Joan thought to herself. _But there’s no rush_.

Moved by their exchange, Joan wiped a tear that was streaming down Vera’s cheek. Looking past Vera she noticed Miles and Blight staring oddly at them and quickly removed her hand from Vera’s cheek with her stoic expression back on her face. Vera pulled herself together when she saw that they were being watched. “Nice work Vera, make sure to—check with the nurse for that eye. I’m sure she can give you eye drops against uh—”

-Dryness? Y—yes  thank—thank you Govn’a!

-Right.

Miles didn’t look all that convinced but Joan ignored her. “Oh and Miss Bennett, you would do well to head very quickly to my office when you’re done. There is something _quiTe_ urgenT I’d need you to have a look at yes?

Vera nodded and Miles and Blight exchanged a few looks as Joan headed back to her office.


End file.
